Miller's Social Day
by HeavyBull134
Summary: Miller meets Belladonna, Annabelle, Charile, and Sasha and becomes a helping hand around the Barnyard. Comes with special Mother's Day ending. Thanks to Rocker54 for DJ and others


Chapter 1- Good Morning

Miller opened his eyes and cringed. Sunlight. Again. Then Barn was its usual caramel color in the sun. He turned over and did not see Daisy. It wasn't his night for her anyway. He turned around and looked at his M9 pistol, which was sitting on the bedside desk. He reached over and grabbed it, and then unloaded the magazine, finding the usual 15 9mms in a full mag loaded. He turned and hit his head on his Sniper Rifle, which was leaning against his bed ready for action.

"Gaaaahhhh…" Miller moaned, and he got up and sat on the edge of the bed. He turned his ears and listened, he heard no voices for breakfast. He looked at the alarm clock. 11:37 a.m. No wonder had didn't hear anything; everyone was outside in the actual Barnyard, breakfast ended two hours ago.

Miller got up and did his usual morning routine. Workout, clean both Sniper Rifles and his Pistol, shower, and then get dressed and prepare for whatever lied ahead. The only problem was, nothing lied ahead. Miller looked around, here and there around his stall some trash was thrown, along with whatever else. He decided to clean his room, and then he would meet up with Barnyard Gang.

Chapter 2- All Dogs go to meet Miller

He picked up whatever stuff there was that seemed familiar to him, whatever didn't was trashed. He made his bed and straightened up his closet. He was beginning to sweep the floor when, from out of the blue, a strange stairway illuminated all of his room. The stairway seemed to want him to climb it, and Miller recognized the stairway as the Stairway to Heaven that that one chick went up. Miller grabbed his normal rifle, the M40A1 Sniper Rifle and holstered it on his back. The stairway, or more specifically the escalator, carried him up among the clouds until the ground he walked on was clouds.

"Heaven." muttered Miller. "But I didn't die…"

"No you didn't." said a voice, 'We just called you here."

Miller whirled around and flipped out his sniper rifle. There were two dogs, both female, standing there. One of them was a purple whippet and the other had a big ponytail. He vaguely recognized the purple whippet to be who DJ called "Belladonna."

"Whoa there tiger," said Belladonna, "Put the gun down, we ain't here to fight."

Miller slowly lowered his rifle. "You're… Belladonna, correct?" asked Miller.

"Yes." replied Belladonna, "And this is my cousin Annabelle."

"We're relatives of DJ," Annabelle explained, "Belladonna is his aunt, and I'm a close relative. We've been watching you ever since you got here, Miller. Is that your name? Ok good. Well anyways, Belladonna and I like what you've done for the Barnyard, for DJ and for Daisy. Not to mention you saved the world. So I and the authorities have decided to reserve a little slice of heaven for you when you die, and Belladonna and I wanted to get to know you personally."

"I'm honored." said Miller, "Truly I am. Thank you both."

"Also," Annabelle interrupted, "Charlie and Sasha wanted to meet you too. We've been talking about you quite a lot, and they want to see for themselves this amazing newcomer."

"Sure!" replied Miller.

"They're in San Francisco." said Belladonna, "We'll give you a lift there. When you're ready to go back to the Barnyard, just blow this whistle." Belladonna handed him a dog whistle similar to DJ's.

"Use that to call us whenever you need to." Annabelle said.

Miller nodded, and in a flash he was in San Francisco. He looked around and looked around for the ideal location where Charlie and Sasha would be. He wandered for 15 minutes around a labyrinth of dark alleys, till he heard a voice around him.

"You look a little lost boy." the voice said.

Miller whirled around, there stood Charlie and Sasha, wagging their tails. He recognized them from the affair with Ghostface.

"Hey!" said Miller "Long time no see!"

"Well it's good to see your friendly!" said Charlie, "I'm Charlie B. Barkin, and this is my wife, Sasha Le Fleur."

"Nice to meet you." said Sasha, "Welcome to San Francisco."

"It's an honor." said Miller, 'I've heard so much about you two!"

"The honor's ours." said Charlie, as they began walking, "We've heard an earful about you. DJ's calling you his best friend… you saved the world. All in one week too!"

"DJ said you also saved Daisy and her parents from a terrible flood." said Sasha, "Is it true?"

"Yes." replied Miller.

"Oh that's good, I just wanted to be sure." said Sasha, "You've done some very good things to some of our good friends, and the world, and the Barnyard. So thank you, from me and Charlie, and if you're even in the San Francisco area come visit us!"

"Oh I will" replied Miller, "Thank you so much. The both of you!"

"Oh no problem Miller!" said Charlie, "Just uh… take care of DJ for us huh? We know he may be tough and all that and more, but we're glad that the Barnyard has a second guardian angel other than DJ."

"Ok. I promise to defend him with my life" said Miller, and he blew the dog whistle. Soon he was back in Heaven.

"See you when we see you, Miller." said Annabelle with a smile. "You know? I like you… there's something about you that's special. Just take care of DJ alright? and Daisy too…"

"I will, Annabelle," said Miller, "With my life."

Miller was about to leave when

"Hey war hero!" called Belladonna. Miller turned around, "Yeah?" he called back.

"You know me and DJ may not be cool and all," exclaimed Belladonna, "But you and me. We're cool! You just blow that whistle if you ever need anything ok, war hero?"

"I will!" called Miller back, "Thank you Belladonna! Thank you Annabelle! Tell Charlie and Sasha I said nice meeting them!" The escalator deposited Miller in his room.

Chapter 3- Miller the Helper

At that moment, Miller's phone received a text from Peck.

Peck: Can you help me? I'm over by Ben's Hill.

Miller replied SURE and then ran over to the area near Ben's Hill. He saw Peck in a mass of feathers and limbs; he had been crushed by a fallen meteor.

"Peck!" exclaimed Miller, he lifted the rock off Peck, picked him up and brushed him off.

"Gayah!" Peck exclaimed, as he fixed himself and straightened himself up. "Thank you Miller! By golly you came just in time. My bones were almost completely broken by that thing!"

"Glad you're ok, Peck!" said Miller, but just then he received a text message from Freddy.

Freddy: Please help me! I'm over by the Chicken coop!

"Gotta go!" said Miller and he ran off toward the chicken coop. When he got there, Freddy and running around panicking.

"What's wrong?" asked Miller.

"My favorite TV show is on but I can't get the TV set to work without me shocking myself!" Freddy exclaimed.

Miller looked at the back of the TV, very deftly he began rearranging the wires without touching any of the exposed parts. Soon the TV lit up and Freddy cheered.

"Thanks Miller old pal!" said Freddy "You're the best!"

Miller didn't have time to respond before Pip sent him a Message

Pip: Me, Pig and Duke by the Pond, Duke's ball fell in the pond and sank. Can you help us?

Miller replied and ran over to the pond.

It's down there!" yelled Pip.

Miller dove in and swam to the bottom; he looked around until he saw the blue and red sphere. He grabbed it and hurriedly swam up, trying to oxygen to his lungs. He burst out of the water and handed the ball to Duke.

"Thanks pally!" exclaimed Duke

"Thanks Miller!" exclaimed Pip also

"You're a good pal there Miller!" said Pig

Miller received yet another text, from Bessy.

Bessy: Could you help me move my furniture?

Miller ran over and moved the furniture for her

"Thank you Miller" said Bessy "You're wonderful."

Miller got another text from Otis and Abby

Otis: Our ball is stuck in a tree! can you help us?

Miller climbed the tree like a ladder and threw down the ball.

"Thanks Miller!" said Otis happily, "Man am I glad you're around to help us!"

"Thanks sugah," said Abby to Miller, "You're a real peach!"

Miller was a bit out-of-breath but then he received a text from DJ and that caught him his second wind.

DJ: Me and Daisy are over in the Barn working on the monster trucks. Can you lend us a hand?

The work on the monster truck was excruciating. For hours Miller lifted heavy stuff and ran frequently to the parts store. When it was done, Miller headed back to his stall for a nap.

Chapter 4- The good pays off

That night at the Night Barn, Miller sat alone at the Bar, fully rested. He sat and thought until DJ came up.

"Hey Milly," said DJ as he sat down next to him. "I just got a call from Charlie and Sasha. They said it was really nice meeting you."

"Thanks," said Miller quietly, "It was nice meeting them too."

DJ laughed, "What's wrong soldier boy? Why the long face? You don't have anything to be worried about. Come on, come sit with us."

Miller followed DJ to where the Barnyard group was sitting. Otis, Pip, Pig, Peck, Freddy, Abby, Bessy, and Daisy all sat around a round table, drinking an assortment of drinks. Daisy pulled up a chair beside her and Miller sat between DJ and Daisy.

"Hey!" they all shouted and greeted him.

"Thanks for helping me get that asteroid off of me." said Peck, "My bones were almost eradicated!"

"Yeah and thanks for fixing my TV!" said Freddy, "I don't know what I would've done without you right there!"

"Wow, you helped out a lot!" exclaimed Otis, "Man, thank you Miller! I mean I heard you helped out me and Abby and Bessy but jeez! And Thank You for helping us get that ball down! You're a true friend."

"He's my good friend." said Bessy

"He's my best friend." said Pip

"No, he's my best friend." said Otis firmly, "He's a bull, and we understand each other better!"

"Fuck off." said DJ playfully "He's my best friend and that's a fact. I called him first, and so did Daisy. So me and Daisy are his best friends. Ha!"

"Yeah," said Daisy as she grabbed Miller by the chest. "Get your own Lycan. This one belongs to me and DJ."

They all laughed and drank.

Chapter 5-Miller's Family and Songs

"You see Miller," said DJ, "In the Barnyard, everyone's there for each other. They help each other. They care for each other. Someone's always there if one needs a shoulder to cry on. Everyone has fun together. They can't do without each other. They scare off bad people together. They LOVE each other. And you Miller…" DJ put his hoof on Miller's shoulder, "…you're a part of that now."

Miller smiled, he felt tears coming on, and tried to hold them back. They all looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you.." he whispered, "...thank you all."

Miller walked up to the stage and picked up the electric guitar. He tuned to his liking. And then he began playing it. He played a particular song that he liked and seemed to suit him, but as he was playing, he looked right at his friends.

"Borderline." Miller sang,

"Dead Inside

I don't mind

Falling to pieces

Count me in

Violent

Let's begin

Feeding the sickness

How do I?

Simplify

Dislocate

The enemies on the way!

Show me what it's like.

To dream in Black and white.

So I can leave this world tonight!"

Miller played instrumental with all his heart.

"Full of Fear

Ever clear

I'll be here

Fighting forever

Curious

Venomous

You'll find me

Climbing to Heaven

Never mind

Turn back time

You'll be fine

I will get left behind!

Show me what it's like

To dream in black and white

So I can leave this world tonight.

Hold me on too tight.

Breathe the breath of life

So I can leave this world tonight!"

Miller played the instrumental and thought about all that he had been through

Chorus: "Oooooooooooooohhhhh…"

Miller sang "It only hurts just once."

Chorus: "Oooooooooooooohhhhh…"

"They're only broken bones."

Chorus: "Oooooooooooooohhhhh…"

"Hide the hate inside."

Chorus: "Oooooooooooooohhhhh…"

"Ohhhhhhh!"

Miller rocked out to the 3rd instrumental with everything he had.

Chorus: "So I can leave this world tonight."

Miller sang again, "Show me what it's like

To dream in black and white

So I can leave this world tonight

Hold me on too tight

Breathe the breath of life

So I can leave this world tonight."

Miller breathed hard as he finished the song. Everyone cheered and clapped loudly.

"Thank you Miller," said Root, "Unknown Soldier by Breaking Benjamin. Man you sang with heart! We're you singing to someone?"

"Yes," replied Miller "I was singing to my friends, saying, that I will fight and die for them, even if they had never knew me in the first place, that I would be that unknown soldier that saved them all."

"Wow. Deep." said Root, "Ok here's the-"

"Wait," Miller interrupted, "I have another song."

"Ok," snapped Root, "But make it quick."

Miller played to beginning to another of his favorite Breaking Benjamin songs, his theme song.

"FALL!"

Miller rocked the into lightly.

"Now the dark begins to rise

Save your breath it's far from over

Leave the lost and dead behind

Now's your chance to run for cover

I don't wanna change the world

I just wanna leave it colder

Light the fuse and burn it up

Take the path that leads to nowhere.

All is lost again

But I'm not giving in!"

Miller looked right at DJ and Daisy as he sang the chorus.

"I will not bow!

I will not break!

I will shut the world away!

I will not fall!

I will not fade!

I will your take your breath away…

FALL!"

Miller went back into the guitar and as played the second

"Watch the end through dying eyes

Now the dark is taking over

Show me where forever dies

Take the fall and run to heaven

All is lost again

But I'm not giving in!"

He looked right back at DJ and Daisy

"I will not bow!

I will not break

I will shut the world away

I will not fall

I will not fade

I will take your breath away

And I'll survive

Paranoid

I have lost the will to change

And I am not proud

Cold-Blooded Fate

I will shut the world away…"

Miller played the solo and rocked out hard.

"You're wrong!"

Miller played and thought about all of the Barnyard and all it had been through, and how he had sworn to protect it. As he sang and played the last part of the song, he thought about Daisy and DJ, his best friend and his wife (sort of), and as he sang, he sort of half-sang and half-promised to them something.

"I will not bow!

I will not break

I will shut the world away

I will not fall

I will not fade

I will take your breath away

And I'll survive

Paranoid

I have lost the will to change

And I am not proud

Cold-Blooded Fate

I will shut the world away."

He played the last part and then stopped, everyone in the Barn cheered and clapped loudly as Miller walked off stage.

He knew it had been a great day, but he knew it would be one of many.

Chapter 6 (Bonus)-Mother's Day

Daisy, Abby and Bessy all sat at a table outside, talking and laughing. They we're taking this Mother's Day off and were just having some girl time. They were drinking some grape juice (equivalent of wine) and laughing, until they saw Miller holding some wrapped boxes walking towards them.

"Hey gals!" exclaimed Miller

"Hi Miller!" replied all three of them.

"Are those for us?" asked Abby, noticing the presents

"Why yes they are." replied Miller "One for Bessy, one for Abby, and a special one for Daisy. Happy Mother's Day girls!"

"Thank you Miller!" said Abby

"Thanks Miller! That's sweet of you to remember!" said Bessy

"Thanks sweetheart! So much… I love you!" said Daisy as she kissed him on the cheek.

Miller handed them their presents. Bessy opened hers first, revealing an elaborate beauty kit filled with many different types of manicure and pedicure equipment.

"Awwwww! It's great! Thanks baby boy!" said Bessy and she hugged him.

"No problem Bessy." said Miller with a smile

Abby opened hers next, revealing an equally elaborate beauty kit, but this time it had all different types of shampoos and conditioners, and lots of blonde hair coloring."

"Wow! Thanks so much Miller!" exclaimed Abby. "But how did you know that I wasn't a true blonde?"

"Well, Otis told me about the time he tried to break into your stall and Pip discovered the hair coloring," Miller explained, "So I thought you could use some more, as a more practical present."

"It's all great! Thank you!" said Abby as she gave him a big hug, "You're a real peach!"

"You're welcome Abby." said Miller "And now for my Daisy-pie, the most beautiful mother of them all." He handed her a small box, it was coated in velvet, which meant only one thing: jewelry.

Daisy screamed excitedly as she tore off the box and opened it up. Inside were 36-carat earrings, waaaay nicer than the ones she had.

"AIIIEIEEEEEEEEE!" Daisy screamed "OH MILLER THANK YOU SSOOOO MUCH!" She ran up to him and kissed him uncontrollably. "THESE ARE SOOOOO NICE! OHHH I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"  
>"You're very welcome Daisy-pie." replied Miller happily, "Nothing's too good for my Daisy."<p>

Daisy kissed him more. "You're so sweet, and thank you so much!" She put the new ones in her ear and they sparkled in the sunlight.

"I have to go." said Miller "See ya!"

"Bye Miller!" called all three of them, as he ran into the Barn.

THE END

HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY


End file.
